Containers for medicaments typically are non-reusable and store a quantity of medicament until the container is opened. One example of a non-reusable medicament container is the blister package, which is a durable and tamper proof container. Blister packages are commonly used in different industries, including the medical and consumer healthcare industries. Within these industries, blister packages may be used as containers for medicaments in various forms, such as pills, tablets, mini-tablets, capsules, or liquids.
Blister packages provide a number of benefits for the user and for storage of the medicament. Blister packages can be clearly labeled with, among other things, the medicament name, the dose, dosage form, manufacturer, lot number, expiration date and other information such as how to take the medication. Blister packages not only reduce the risk of outdated medication being taken by the user, but they also reduce the risk of medication errors as the package is clearly labeled and the user will know exactly how much medication to take.
Blister packages are also useful for protecting products against external factors, such as humidity and contamination for extended periods of time. Opaque blisters also protect light-sensitive medicaments against radiation. In some cases, blister packages provide barrier protection for shelf life requirements. Blister packages may also provide a degree of tamper resistance and protection against mechanical forces during storage and dispensing.
Blister packages are commonly used for packing physician samples of drug products, or for Over the Counter (OTC) products. Blister packages can also be used to repackage bulk drug products in unit dose-blister packages for dispensing in hospitals and physician offices.
The main advantages of unit-dose blister packages over other methods of packing pharmaceutical products are the assurance of product/packaging integrity of each individual dose and the possibility to create a compliance pack or calendar pack by printing the days of the week above each dose.
Blister packages may also provide further information for the end user. Instructions as to how to open the blister package may be printed onto a covering so that an informed adult may easily open the blister packages. Dosage and usage warnings may also be printed onto a covering of a blister packages to further inform an end user.
Although containers for medicaments including blister packages provide many benefits, there is a need for new containers for medicaments that allow the container to be torn to dispense the medicament. Features that make it difficult for children to open such containers would also be beneficial.